


Songbird

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, Fluff, Garak Centric, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Elim Garak, Pining, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: Before space travel, before the federation, before even Vulcans perused the stars, there were soulmates. Writing on the skin, appearing and disappearing as if one wrote them on themselves. Back then, the markings were mystical, so rarely were people’s soul mates their own species, and so often would writing appear on the skin, inching its way down wrists and hands in script no one could recognize.





	Songbird

Before space travel, before the federation, before even Vulcans perused the stars, there were soulmates. Writing on the skin, appearing and disappearing as if one wrote them on themselves. Back then, the markings were mystical, so rarely were people’s soul mates their own species, and so often would writing appear on the skin, inching its way down wrists and hands in script no one could recognize.

Garak looked down at his arm, a child’s script- of course it was a child’s script, when he himself was a child he had written on his skin, in fact- he didn’t know of a person who did not. He would have to wait a great many years before he and the child would be appropriate courting age- but it would happen, and he would surely take advantage of it when the time came. As the years wore on- though the child should be growing, maturing, the writing remained the same, poorly drawn animals and letters- resembling the federation standard- but not forming any words. 

Garak would wake up one morning while he was working as a gardener on Romulus to elegant script on the inside of his wrist, formulas and equations, no doubt, all in federation standard. 

And then com numbers were put down, appearing in messy scrawl along the back of Garak’s hand. As Garak stared at them one night he wrote his own com number, keeping the numbers straight and orderly, the way he was taught in the obsidian order. 

No com came. Many years passed, the writing stopped- or slowed down at the very least, until Garak’s skin was clean for months. He wondered briefly if the writer had died. But he didn’t have the time to explore that avenue- not when the new, young doctor on the station was so positively stunning, his golden skin looked impeccable under the unerring light of the station, his eyes scanned the crowd, a man with a secret- Garak liked a man with a secret. He forgot about his soul mate- taking instead to pining.

And then the war ended, there was no other way to put it really. Garak wouldn’t be staying on the station- he wouldn’t be able to bear it, not when Julian had a serious girlfriend, not when Cardassia not only needed him- but welcomed him with open arms. He stood in sickbay, bidding Julian goodbye, goodbye for the last time. 

“Let me leave you with a forwarding address, doctor- so that we may keep in touch- it would be at your discretion of course I-”

“Yes. yes of course, Garak.” 

Garak pulled a pen out of his front pocket, “Do you have a paper, my dear?”

Julian shook his head, “Just write it on my hand.”

And Garak did, taking Julian’s smooth hand in his and taking the pen to his hand, writing the numbers neatly like he always had. “Garak.” Julian said breathlessly, prompting Garak to look up from his work, only to follow Julian’s gaze back to his own hand, a tidy line of numbers on it, in Garak’s handwriting.

“Julian.” he said, all of the air being sucked out of his body, “Oh- Julian.”

And Julian was kissing him, he pulled back, resting his forehead on Garaks- “I remember when you wrote your com number on my hand- and I thought I didn’t have a soulmate- I thought that because of the Genetic modification that I wasn’t natural enough- or something.” Julian smiled, “I would have courted you- oh, I would have courted you the moment I met you if it weren’t for your com number.”

“It didn’t seem to stop you from courting others, my dear.”

“They didn’t matter- you mattered, I was- I am in love with you.”

Garak kissed him again, “Come to Cardassia with me, Doctor.”

“Yes. Yes. of course. I’d go anywhere with you, Garak.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! I can't stop writing fluff! Name comes from the Fleetwood Mac song.


End file.
